Cloned!
by VongolaXII
Summary: 'Gokudera-kun, are you dating Haru' His cell phone vibrated as a new message came in. Tsuna's jaw dropped. 'But Gokudera wasn't even holding his phone' Carefully, Tsuna arranged his words. "Who are you?" When Verde uses the Vongolas as his white mouse for his new machine, no one knows what'll occur next. Crack fic Rated T for safety


**Disclaimer : Don't own the characters**

**Claim : Owned the idea**

**A/N : Here I am, with another crack fic, which I did because I can't sleep if this thing don't get published. Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

Tsuna sighed. He was the last person out of the class, again. Their maths teacher had stopped him and lecture him about his test marks. Gokudera was chased out by the teacher when the teen insisted on staying with Tsuna. Finally, Gokudera walked out, giving Tsuna a sorry look.

After 5 minutes of lecturing, the brunet entered the lab and took his seat. Then he looked up and his jaw hanged open. The sight before him was weird. Had the sun came out from the west? Had cats start growing horns? What on Earth is happening?

In front of Tsuna, just a table away, Gokudera was sitting next to Haru Miura—the noisiest girl—and was grinning at her! Tsuna rubbed his eyes, making sure this was not real. _I'm just dreaming_, he muttered and looked up again.

But it was the truth! Gokudera was sitting next to Haru instead of Tsuna! Reluctantly, Tsuna got up from his seat and approached them. But just as he got up, the teacher entered. The brunet sat down again and the teacher started teaching.

Tsuna took out his cell phone from his pocket carefully. The teacher was still teaching. Tsuna need to ask Gokudera what had just happened. _And it cannot wait, _he thought as his fingers danced on the keypads.

_To : Gokudera_

_Gokudera-kun, are you dating Haru?_

Sent. Tsuna sighed, and quickly pretended to take notes when the teacher look at him. He glance over at Gokudera who was taking notes attentively. Much to the brunet's surprise, his cell phone vibrated as a new message came in. _But Gokudera wasn't even holding his phone!_ Tsuna thought, clicking 'open'.

_From : Gokudera_

_Jyuudaime, you know I won't! Why will I ever date her? She's annoying and Jyuudaime you know how much I hate her!_

Tsuna blinked. He make sure he was looking at the right text. It was real. _B-But just now—_he took a look at Gokudera who was still sitting beside Haru who was swooning. The smoking bomb gave Tsuna a typical grin.

_To : Gokudera_

_But Gokudera-kun, why are you sitting beside Haru?_

Two minutes later, a new text came in.

_From : Gokudera _

_Err, Jyuudaime...Did you forget? I'm at Namimori Baseball Hall with yakyu baka._

The brunet almost go crazy. Suddenly, his phone vibrated, and another message came in to his inbox.

_From : Hayato Gokudera_

_Jyuudaime, the teacher is looking at you._

Tsuna looked up. Sure enough, the teacher was staring at him, as well as the whole class. Tsuna felt his face heated up. "Tsunayoshi, where are you? Mars?" the teacher asked, voice dripping with sarcasms. Some of the students giggled. Tsuna swallowed. Just as he was about to defend himself, Gokudera stood up. "Sir! Jyuudaime is not feeling well today! I shall take him to the nurse!" Before the teacher could say anything, Gokudera dragged Tsuna out of the class.

Tsuna was dragged along the corridors.

"Stop! Gokudera," Tsuna pulled away. "Are you Gokudera?" The brunet asked suspiciously. He stared at Gokudera and then realized it. Gokudera's eyes were green, but this...it's gray in color. Tsuna blinked. Gokudera looked worried.

"Are you alright, Jyuudaime?" he asks, worried.

Tsuna bit his lips. Suddenly, his phone vibrated and he took it out slowly. It was from Gokudera. Tsuna's jaw dropped. _Wait a minute. Gokudera's standing here so how__—I swear I'm going insane!_ Tsuna read the message anyway.

_From : Gokudera_

_Jyuudaime, are you there?_

_._

_To : Gokudera_

_Yes, I'm here...Gokudera, I'm asking once again. Where. Are. You?_

__Five seconds later, the phone vibrated again. Gokudera put his hands in his pocket as he watched Tsuna reading the reply. His lips curled up into an amused smirk.

_From : Gokudera_

_Err, the NBH. Are you alright, Tenth? You sound...weird._

_._

_To : Gokudera_

_No, no. I'm alright. See you later!_

Tsuna sighed and stuff him cell phone into his pocket. Then he stared at Gokudera with suspicion. Gokudera looked back passively, no emotions plastered on his face. Carefully, Tsuna arranged his words.

"Who are you?"


End file.
